A technology described by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-108918 has been proposed as technology that detects user activity from a portable information terminal to which various content is provided through a wireless communication line, and that learns user preferences based on a history of user activity. The first technology detects user activity based on information obtained from the portable information terminal carried by the user, and acquires detected data including the following information: a user ID, an activity name, a related content ID, a timing, and a position. Then, the first technology generates preference analysis data by analyzing user preferences based on the acquired detected data, and updates a user preference information database.